


Sayin' All Them Things That Make You Blush

by mattepigment



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, But not really? hm, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Kinda but not really, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattepigment/pseuds/mattepigment
Summary: Now he’s sitting against the headboard with Annette in his lap and her back against his chest, enjoying the feeling of him finger combing her frizzy, sweat matted hair. “You’re both villains,” she mewls, her recent orgasm making her feel kitten weak. She pouts at Felix’s fond chuckle, lets him easily maneuver her arms so that her hands are behind her back and held firmly in place with one of Felix’s hands.OrDimitri fingers and eats out Annette while Felix watches.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Annette Fantine Dominic
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Sayin' All Them Things That Make You Blush

**Author's Note:**

> am probably missing a few tags. unbetad!
> 
> fic title is from Crush by DUCKWRTH

Annette gasps, the wet hitch of breath soft over the messy sounds of Dimitri eating her out.

Her head hangs over the side of the bed and her eyes flutter shut, lashes casting pretty shadows over her face from the dim overhead lighting of her and Felix’s room. Dimitri’s got her folded in half with his hands gripped onto the back of her knees, pressing her thighs flat to the bed as he makes her lower half a mess of his saliva and her wetness. Annette’s pinned in this position, helpless to the way Dimitri pokes and plays with her clit with his tongue, breath hot and damp over the sensitive skin of her folds during the few moments he gives himself a reprieve and gasps for air before diving back into Annette’s core.

Annette stutters, hips jerking when Dimitri’s tongue stiffens and points, licks up from her hole to the hood of her clit before dragging back down to push inside. Her eyes water and her vision blurs as she tries to focus on the form of her boyfriend sitting in a chair just a few feet away from her. “Felix,” she chokes out, breaking off into a moan when Dimitri softly suckles at the crease of her hip, skin blooming red hot when he bites a hickey just shy of where she wants him. Her eyes squeeze shut and she squirms, tries to calm the tingling in her fingers by reaching her arms down to grip onto the bed frame below for stability.

It’s what Felix wanted for his birthday.

He and Dimitri were at a point in their adult friendship that seemed to almost mirror that of when they were younger, before life and work had unfortunately caused them to drift apart all those years ago. Annette, a mutual friend of both from back when they were all in college, had been the catalyst in the two repairing their soddy friendship. She absolutely did not have to put up with the two of them trying to figure shit out while playing mediator-slash-therapist but everything probably would have went completely different had it not been for her gentle yet realistic approach to helping them sort out their problems and misunderstandings.

Felix is immensely grateful towards his girlfriend and thinks this is one of the best ways he knows how to repay her.

“Use your fingers, Dima.”

Annette outright sobs as Dimitri follows through on the rough command, lifts her head to see Dimitri make a show of wetting two of his fingers with his own spit before reaching down to circle them atop the stiff bud of Annette’s clit. Her abs visibly clench wildly and her breath comes out in stuttered huffs as Dimitri gently massages her clit.

“Mitya,” Annette whines, succumbs to the pleasure her boyfriend’s best friend gives her with her heart beating rapidly in her throat. She had been very reluctant to agree to this at first, completely sold on the idea that this was an advanced form of cheating that people did nowadays. It had taken a full two weeks for Felix to convince Annette that he was fine with it and actually wanted this to happen. Had said it was something about seeing his two best friends getting along with each other really well. The only reason Annette had eventually agreed was due to Dimitri himself telling her of his adamant refusal when Felix first brought his proposal to him.

It must be the blood rushing to her head but Annette feels lightheaded and sluggish. She can’t keep her eyes open and her hands itch to hold onto something beyond the sharp edges of her bed frame. They quickly find their home in Dimitri’s shaggy blond locks, grip tight as he works three fingers inside of her and gives kitten licks against her clit with the flat of his tongue. The messy, wet sounds of her wetness and Dimitri’s excess spit punch the air out of her chest and leaves her reeling, embarrassed when she can’t seem to get a handle on the outrageous noises that keep escaping her throat.

Felix and Dimitri absolutely conspired this.

Annette can tell this because she’s only ever had one other sexual partner and they never knew her body and ticks the way Felix does. Felix himself admitted that he was constantly competing with himself in seeing what new _Make Annette Squirm_ record he could set, always wanting to come out on top in every aspect of his life. Dimitri is hitting every spot, kiss, and touch that never fails to make Annette’s back arch and her toes curl. It’s either that, or Dimitri’s a quick learner that files away every sob, moan, and gasp he’s able to pull out of someone. He easily follows Felix’s instructions but makes discoveries on his own, mouth splitting into a devious smile whenever he could tell he’s done something Annette likes.

Now he’s trailed one hand up the side of Annette’s body, fingers light in their warm, almost phantom touch, soothing where his hand rests on the back of Annette’s neck to support her head as he gently lifts it. Wants her to look down and watch as he fingers her soul out of her body.

“F-Felix,” Annette stutters, her hands grasping at the sheets while Dimitri repositions himself, body looming over her as the hand that’s not resting beneath her head pistons in and out of her, thrusts mean as he rubs against her spongy walls and presses the palm of his hand against her clit, rotates his wrist to work his hand into a mean grind. Annette can’t keep her eyes from rolling back as she feels herself drip and flutter around Dimitr’s fingers, mouth parting open on a breathless whine that’s jolted out of her.

Felix would do something like this to Annette whenever he could see she’d need to loosen up after a stressful day at work.

“Just like that,” mentioned man says and Annette flinches at how close his voice is, rough yet velvet smooth against her ear. She hadn’t heard Felix get out of his seat and move towards the bed. He rests his chin in the crook of her shoulder and kisses her cheek, her neck, Dimitri’s fingers where they hold her steady. Both groan at the contact and Annette relaxes into the familiar warmth of her boyfriend. “Turn your wrist a little and she-“, a devastated moan slips past Annette’s lips and her body jerks in between the two men, “- _perfect_ , Dima.”

Annette cums with little fanfare, releases a soft sigh as her thighs tense and close around Dimitri’s wrist. A weightless feeling settles deep within her bones as Dimitri slowly works her through her orgasm, arm muscles visibly tense as they work through the motions of coaxing Annette into another orgasm.

“Wait-,” she sputters, hands shooting out to grip Dimitri's biceps but they’re instead intercepted by Felix’s sneaky ones. He interlocks their fingers and brings their hands close to her head, bending her arms out of reach and leaving her defenseless to the way Dimitri’s playing with her body. “Felix!”

Dimitri, smiling bashfully when he looks at Annette, pulls his fingers out of her with a groan, eyes locked on how they glint in the low light of his friends’ bedroom. “We have one last thing we want to try,” he says softly. The thumb of the hand holding her head rubs soothing circles behind her ear, sends her into a full body shudder at the impromptu stimulation.

Dimitri lifts himself off the bed and with bleary eyes Annette watches as he leaves the room and seemingly goes to the bathroom based on the nearby light that floods the hallway.

“You’re doing wonderful,” Felix soothes her, kisses her ear as he works on repositioning themselves on the bed.

Now he’s sitting against the headboard with Annette in his lap and her back against his chest, enjoying the feeling of him finger combing her frizzy, sweat matted hair. “You’re both villains,” she mewls, her recent orgasm making her feel kitten weak. She pouts at Felix’s fond chuckle, lets him easily maneuver her arms so that her hands are behind her back and held firmly in place with one of Felix’s hands. With a soft sigh she leans back into Felix, safe and comfortable, skin breaking out into goosebumps at the feel of Felix’s exhale ghosting her neck.

Not long after she’s settled down, Dimitri steps back into the room, the first few buttons of his shirt undone and his sleeves now rolled up. His hair is now half pushed back into a messy ponytail and his hands hold the hot pink massage wand Annette absolutely thought she had hidden away within a drawer of folded towels.

“Pure evil,” Annette groans, stomach lurching at the sight of Dimitri’s grin, swooning at the handsome cheek dimples and the crescent of his visible eye. Felix works on placating Annette with the toe curling open mouthed kisses to the side of her neck he knows she likes and Annette whimpers, instinctively opening her legs as she watches Dimitri walk to come join them on the bed.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> glad to have gotten this out of my system :D ty for reading


End file.
